


[podfic] hush of the battle-weary

by Etharei, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Gen, ITPE 2016, Iglishmêk, Muteness, Podfic, Sign Language, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes he worries that he will never get the sounds of battle out of his ears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hush of the battle-weary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666634) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, War, Trauma, Muteness, Sign Language, Iglishmêk ****

**Length:**  00:26:14  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(Hobbit\)%20_hush%20of%20the%20battle-weary_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123074.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
